


婚——他留·花

by phoenixfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfox/pseuds/phoenixfox





	婚——他留·花

他留·花

蓝玉犯事儿了，大清早的，他阿妈进屋来喊他。  
“快，快起来，海家大哥来了。”  
蓝玉慌得一下跳下炕，裤袋系了几次都没扎上，完了完了，算账的来了，海家人一准是知道他把他们家姑娘给糟蹋了。  
这事儿往回说，其实也不全怪蓝玉，怪只怪，他十六的时候，做了个梦。  
梦里，有橘红的火光在燃烧。  
那是粑粑节的篝火，换下白裙①的姑娘们，麦色的小腿在黑色的百褶裙下飞旋，擦过他的身边，舞过去，衣裾边儿的绣花，蝴蝶似的扑闪他的眼睛，笑靥上一片流光飞扬，倏地，那火就烧到他心里。  
这场梦，蓝玉做了很久，鸡鸣三遍才打着哆嗦醒过来，一掀被，下身湿了好大一滩。  
蓝玉的阿妈知道了，抿着嘴，笑着去找他的阿爸，儿子大了，是时候让他去“查无逮”②，找个好姑娘回家就伴了。  
他们是生活在他留山下的他留人③，婚恋嫁娶有自己的一套，男孩成年想恋爱了，要结婚的，都得过七关。  
怎么个过法呢？  
找上七个大姑娘，一晚一个，同床共枕，和衣而睡，也不干旁的，靠一块儿说说热乎话，咂摸咂摸情爱甜人的小滋味，往后人生的伴儿，才知道要找个什么样的。  
洗干净的裤衩在太阳底下旗一样的晒，蓝玉阿哥过来人的样子安慰他：“弟啊，莫怕，聊着聊着，你就觉出好了。”他哥当年就是这么过的七关，娶来的他阿嫂。  
蓝玉低个头，拿头顶上蔫蔫的发旋对人，倒不是害臊，他太清楚了，别人肩靠肩说说热乎话，轻轻松松眨个眼的七关，到了他这儿，成了趟不过去的他留河。  
他胆小，小时候上山迷了道，弄丢好些天，等他阿爸从坟林的断碑后头一把将他提起来，他的小脸已经白了，口里囫囵说不全一句整话，打那时害下的病根，也不是啥大毛病，口吃，一张口说话就结巴。  
女孩儿们嫌弃他这个，总笑他，笑他姑娘一样的羞怯，磕磕巴巴的舌头，永远抬不起来的头，没有一丁点儿男子汉的气概。  
她们都不喜欢他，那些精心绣制，象征过关的烟袋，更不会送给他。  
这话他自然不会说给他阿哥听，等他阿爸为他缠上象征成人的黑包头布，天暗下来，他就要独自带上小棍，去叩开姑娘家“夜各阳”④的小门。  
路过野花坡，蓝玉有心摘了几朵开得最艳的，他想着，他不会说话，但至少他的心诚。  
他阿哥对他的担忧并非一无所知，有意无意的，给他安排的“查无逮”，第一家就是五里外海家的姑娘，他们家闺女最多，离老远，蓝玉就看到了，好几顶崭新的“夜各阳”，在一片云一片星的月下，等待人去叩门哩。  
蓝玉的心猛跳，身子热起来，他揪着花，朝其中一顶跑，脚还没踩稳梯子，就被人拽下来：“走，走，这儿有人了！”比他晚来的大个子凶完蓝玉，顺着他的酸眼睛，蹬蹬就爬上了棚。  
海家的姑娘个赛个的漂亮，来走“查无逮”的人太多，蓝玉争不过别个，只能看着一顶顶棚子在眼前阖上。  
蓝玉鼻子酸，他想走了，又不敢回去。  
更远的地方，和他一样孤零零的，也立着顶破草棚，没翻新，瞧着不像有人住。  
蓝玉攀上去，用小棍捅开洞门，里头漆黑一团，他喊了两声，没人应，就钻了进去。  
才摸上床，蓝玉就惊了，顺着手，他摸到对布鞋，挺大，他一碰，那人就缩了脚，土炕上早有人在。  
“对……对不……起……我……我……不知道……这儿……有……人……”他急得直淌汗，嘴里含枣往外倒字。  
蓝玉跟做了坏事似的想往外跑，可转一想，黑天暗地的，老天爷安排他和这孤单的姑娘在简陋的草棚里遇上，没准是缘分呢。  
他打定主意，屁股挨着床坐下，上面的人好像也没个赶他的意思，蓝玉壮了胆子：“我……是蓝玉。”傻兮兮的指了个方向，“西边……蓝家村的……”  
他头一回和个姑娘独处，左右找不着话：“我……我阿哥……我们村最好的石匠，去年……他给你们村的阿公，刻过碑……”兴许说的是他熟悉的人和事，蓝玉的话都顺溜多了。  
姑娘是个好姑娘，静静听他说：“我……说话……不利索，你别笑话……”蓝玉红了个脸，他也不怕出丑了，把花献上，“这……这是……我家山坡上开的花，我……我……给你的……”  
姑娘从他手上接过花，两人的手指头碰一块，蓝玉抖着就开了窍，为啥那么多人抢着来钻棚子，这份酥骨头的悸动啊：“你……你的棚，怎么都不点盏灯……”没别的，蓝玉突然很想听听她的声音。  
窸窸窣窣的，那边挪动，仍旧没开口。  
蓝玉眨巴眼，后知后觉的怨起自己来，她住……这样破旧的青春棚，没人管没人顾的样子，分明和他一样啊，是个……不被指望的人。  
心里酸汪汪的难受，蓝玉抱膝盖，往姑娘那儿亲密但规矩地贴，他太懂没人疼的苦。  
靠上了，两人的肩，姑娘比他还高半个头，手臂上的肉，浑圆结实，她一定是个能干的，会持家的主儿，蓝玉想，越想心越热乎：“你是我……认识的……第一个姑娘……”  
姑娘听了也挺高兴，轻轻的，拿手腕撞他，两根指头，织机上的红线那么缠住了，呼啦一下，蓝玉梦里的火焰腾的就窜上来，烧到他身上。  
身上逼出一阵汗，蓝玉脑子发热：“你喜欢花么？你要是喜欢，我明天还来……送……送你……”  
说完，蓝玉就愣了，这不合祖宗规矩，才一关就定下终生的人，按他们这儿的话说，是“查广最”⑤，将来的婚姻要不幸的。  
他该憋住的，蓝玉收回手在褥子上乱刨，叫姑娘大胆抓住，跟他想的一样，她的手不美，掌心结了茧，是个干活的，粗指头在蓝玉的手面上挠了挠，那股温柔劲，他就想哭，为第一次，他也有人疼了。  
那晚的后来，他又断断续续讲了很多话，都是他自己在讲，姑娘就在边上安静地听，连他自己都没发觉，说到最后，他结巴的病都治好了，天没亮，姑娘便赶着他走，蓝玉稀里糊涂地出了棚，老远还恋恋不舍地回头巴望。  
一轮新日把天边烧出一层金红，他摊开手，掌心里赫然一个精美的烟袋。  
太阳爬上来，又是崭新一天。  
蓝玉早早就开始盼，盼日落，盼月升，盼星子满天，再回到那间草棚，见他的姑娘。  
蓝玉带回了烟袋，他的阿爸阿妈脸上都有光，蓝玉有了惦记，在家坐不住，带上两个他阿妈舂的糯米粑粑，上后山采一束最艳的花，太阳还没沉，就上路。  
粑粑自己是舍不得吃的，一定要留着跟姑娘头挨头的分享，也不知道是不是蓝玉的错觉：“我阿妈做的，好吃么？”姑娘把粑粑掰开了，你一口我一口的喂蓝玉，明明看不见，蓝玉偏觉得他看见了，姑娘和他一样，笑呢。  
蓝玉是真喜欢她，日想夜想，也问过姑娘，点个灯，让我看看你行不行，姑娘静了好久，连衣服的摩挲声都小了，蓝玉挺着急，他怕她以为他是个重模样的。  
蓝玉的心其实细着呢，他想姑娘不让他看，一准是和他一样有些说不得的苦衷，兴许长得不好，也没准就是个哑巴，他想告诉她，他不在意，他跟她处舒坦，就认定她了。  
蓝玉没再强求，一天天守着她，只守她，给她带山上开得最高，最美的花，几天过去，他手上也多了六枚绣工精巧的烟袋，别人谁的，哪个也不能同他比，那是他的姑娘，有一双不美，但顶灵巧的手。  
“蓝玉，把你的烟袋拿出来给我们看看！”同村的男子羡慕他。  
提他的姑娘，他就来劲，白脸上红扑扑的，精神得不行，他在衣裳里摸，掏出来多宝贝似的拿身子护着：“就……就一眼啊。”多一眼，他都怕被他们给看坏。  
有人看不得他那小模小样的甜蜜，憋着坏地逗他：“蓝玉啊，几个姑娘了，手，摸上了没？”  
“这么好的烟袋子都拿出来啦，没准嘴都亲了吧！”  
蓝玉被他们围着，推着，渐渐，又把头埋得老低。  
亲嘴……什么滋味？  
他脸上滚烫，盯着地，鞋尖碾泥巴，想他的好姑娘。  
他也是血气方刚的年纪，心里想到哪儿是哪儿，跟野火似的，拦也拦不住，可他不敢想，怕想多了要念，他甚至恨，恨他们提，一提，他就惦记上。  
小伙们瞧不上他，他那副怂样，一准没成，没准，连烟袋都是假的。  
“欸，你这烟袋……”他们发现了，顺着他的手抢过一个，“这不是我阿嫂绣得么！”说话的人，年前刚过门新嫂子。  
蓝玉听不得这话：“还给我！”  
那人闪过了：“就是我阿嫂的！”他比蓝玉高，手举过头，蓝玉就是蹦也够不着，“你瞧！这儿！我阿嫂绣的小字！”  
“有呢，还真有！”  
“你！放下，快放下！”  
“就不！要不你说，你哪儿得来的？”  
别人也催他：“蓝玉，你捡的吧！”  
“不……不是！是……是……海家姑娘……给……给我的！”他一急，又病上。  
这么说话，就没法叫人信个真的：“海家姑娘？哪个，叫啥？！”  
他不能说，也说不出，他的姑娘，是个比他还不能说话的苦人。  
他的痛苦，被人当了心虚：“海家姑娘早相上了！可没听说你啊，你这又是哪家的野丫头……”  
蓝玉的眼眶红了，他自己受点欺负没事，可不许别人这么糟践他的姑娘：“还我！”  
嘻嘻闹闹的人群给冲开了，他们哪儿能想到，蓝玉这么个胆小的，也有个拼命的时候。  
比他大点的，拾起地上散落的烟袋，拍干净土，还到他手里：“弟啊，没别的意思，就是……”他们跟他不一样，他们有姑娘，蓝玉想姑娘，只能在梦里，“你可别被人骗了。”  
剩下的话，蓝玉没听见，他抢过烟袋，也不等天黑，直直跑出村。  
草棚里依旧没点灯，打暗处，炕上一个黑黢黢的轮廓，安安静静等着，蓝玉一推门，那个黑影就活络起来，是盼他来呢。  
蓝玉没跟往常一样蹬鞋上炕，他跑得太急，鞋早在山路上跑不见，烟袋也跑丢两个，顾不上了，蓝玉胸中堵着股气，非要立刻见到他的姑娘。  
还是那双手，不嫌脏的把他的脚抱起来，拍他脚板上的泥，搓脚趾缝的土，他阿妈都没这么待过他，蓝玉的手上，抖下三四个烟袋子：“你到底……叫什么……”心里委屈，他苦着把脸埋起来。  
沉默来得很快，静得叫人心发慌，蓝玉坐在炕沿上数心跳，一下，两下，三下，数到四的时候，他熬不过了，跳下地，就要走。  
床上的人也顾不得了，扑起来，用沾了泥的双手，打后头死死抱住他，蓝玉还想挣扎，越使劲，后边的人搂得他越紧。  
就这么这，两人缠着倒到床上：“你……”蓝玉想都没想，他念了那么久，想了那么久的吻，猛一下就来了，“唔……”他揪紧了被褥，怨她，更恨自己，太没用了，只一下，就被亲得没力气。  
他不知道，换了谁被这么用劲的吸嘴巴，也要头发昏。  
他俩的亲嘴声大得像往心上落鼓槌，蓝玉正五迷三道，肩膀上一凉又一热，衣服不知道啥时候开的，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋正顶着他的脖子，嗦他的肉呢。  
这种吻法，没法不让人臊的，蓝玉推又推不过，眼见就叫人给亲到肚皮上，再往下，裤裆里那团活东西给揪住了，乱哄哄地揉哩。  
蓝玉再不知事儿，也急了，拧着腿儿犟，他这会儿都火烧脑了，还不忘要给人姑娘保名节：“跟……我，你委屈……”他颤着声，哭了。  
不哭还好，他的泪一落，压他的人就懵了，他以为那是给他劝住了，可一松神，身子忽地一屈，下头给一口热嘴叼住，小羊羔子吸奶那么的吸。  
蓝玉倒回去，泪把眼睛都糊住，身上软得跟湿泥一样，岔着两条腿，下头越绷越紧，越来越有壮，猛一下，他抽抽着，出了，黑暗中很轻很轻的咕嘟声，有人滚着喉咙，把他的东西咽下肚。  
躁乎乎的热气儿，哈着舔过小腹绕肚脐吻上起伏的胸膛，停在他半敞的嘴边，滑腻的舌头捣进来，伴着咸苦的腥，满口他自己的味道。  
蓝玉给激的，从上到下打了个摆，他没想到，他的姑娘，膀子壮得像牛，肩上可以扛大山，他怕了，为这要了命的吻，上了瘾的身子。  
棚子里干柴烈火，两人裹在一块儿磨身子，发不完的汗，不小会儿，衣服就扔到炕下，光溜溜的缠，湿的皮肤和干渴的唇，碰到了，姑娘的胸脯！  
这要是做下了，往后在寨里，他俩再抬不起头做人：“不！！！”蓝玉把攒了一辈子的力气都使出来。  
夜星撒在山路上，一程暗，一程昏，蓝玉揪着裤子打上边跑过，快得像受了惊的兔子，他的泪流也流不尽，身上有线儿在拉扯，扯他回头，望一眼那间被他撞开门洞的破草棚子。  
下山坳的坡陡，蓝玉摔了个跟头，稀里糊涂地吃了一嘴泥，头也破了，裤子滑下来，露出半拉白花花的屁股，他抱着头，终于难受得大哭起来。  
没带回第七个烟袋，蓝玉回家就把自己锁屋里，也不出去走“查无逮”了，谁喊也不应，他阿妈担心他，从门缝里看进去，蓝玉抱了膝猫炕上，对着几个烟袋子发愣，这一看就是害下病了，相思病啊。  
“玉啊，快，快起来，海家大哥来啦！”他阿妈高兴地喊。  
蓝玉套上衣服出小院，没见着人，先听见声，是他邻家的阿姐，在那儿用甜津津的嗓子念呢：“那我们说好了，我妹子查无逮，你可得头一个来！”  
迎头一抹烈日，蓝玉没大看清，他举手，掌心压眉，打阴影下头往人堆里找，一水的黑裙子，中间一个傲立的身影，海家阿哥可真高啊，溜溜的肩膀可真宽，蓝玉往前走，鞋头踢到小石子，转过来了，山一样的汉子看到他，把花儿般娇的姑娘都抛下，迈开脚，朝着蓝玉过来。  
“你是蓝玉？”他开口了，目光落下来，逼得蓝玉心发慌。  
他要提了？会打他么？他和他妹，他们……在查无逮夜晚的草棚里，错做下的事儿……  
蓝玉傻了似的杵着，进退不是。  
大太阳底下，海家的阿哥把他的腿都看虚了，额角冒了不少汗：“你落了东西在我家，我阿妹叫我给你带上来。”说着话，他提小鸡崽那么把蓝玉提上。  
女人们咯咯的乐，花眼睛弯成一道道银月牙儿，半笑蓝玉的窝囊样儿，更多的，全抛在这个壮实高俊的汉子身上哩。  
天一片蓝，满山野花，男人提他上坡，没花力气似的，他拉着他，找了个密实的，开满花的草丛坐下。  
“东……东西呢……”蓝玉心虚，怕他呢，只想赶紧回家。  
男人健忘：“嗯？”  
“你……不是说……有我……东西么？”  
“呵，你还敢要？”蓝玉听了眼一闭，身子抖起来，来了，他的报应来了。  
穿过山岭的风，在耳边轻轻吹过：“你家坡上的花，就是这儿？”蓝玉颤巍巍睁眼，那么大个男人，手里拈着一朵花，笑容别提多俊，一点瞧不出凶，“是不是这儿？”  
蓝玉也不知道为什么，脸上一阵烫，她怎么……连他俩在炕上的话，都告诉她哥。  
他羞得低下头，所以没看着，他低头的那瞬，男人盯他的目光，烫得好像活活生了把旺火。  
“我叫海祖辉，海家老大，今年粑粑节回来的。”他这种说话的方式，压根不像跟人介绍，倒像是提醒，要蓝玉好好往心里去记住他。  
蓝玉提心吊胆地喊了声哥：“我……跟你妹子……”  
“那晚你跑什么？”蓝玉吓的往后缩，花也不香了，太阳也不暖了，背上凉梭梭的，是他的心虚，“我……没……”  
“你没？你没你睡完就跑！”他是真来了脾气，一嗓子把蓝玉吼傻，“你跑什么呢？！我……我妹子能吃了你？！”  
“玉……玉啊……”他阿妈在山坡下叫他们。  
小院里的白烟袅绕奔向天空，家里人留海家阿哥一同吃饭。  
阿爸捏了米团，阿妈端来粑粑，海祖辉一口酒一口米粑，福气人的吃相：“香！是这个味儿！”蓝玉偷摸虚地瞥他，这人，说得好像他吃过似的。  
“你也吃啊。”他怎么这样，自己吃过的米粑，随手撕一半塞他手上。  
蓝玉的两片脸，又悄悄爬上红。  
海祖辉长得俊，人也格外讨人喜欢，他哄得他阿爸哈哈笑，哄得他阿妈少女一样乐，一顿饭吃到天色倒下来，反倒是蓝玉成了外人。  
“祖啊，莫走了。”他阿妈抱来枕头，“睡玉这儿，凑合一晚。”  
“好啊，阿妈。”  
尽瞎叫，那是我阿妈，蓝玉绞着指头，在心里忿忿地想。  
夜里，蓝玉不愿跟海祖辉一床，使劲把背往墙上贴，哪儿管用呐，海祖辉随便一扯，连人带被扑进他的宽胸膛。  
“你干什么？！”  
两人一同开口：“你躲什么？”  
明明在蓝玉的屋头，海祖辉比他更像个主人。  
他把蓝玉紧搂在怀，拍他的背，故意横眼瞪他：“好好睡觉！”  
“你……”他们贴太近，海祖辉怦怦的心跳，作怪那么往蓝玉耳朵眼里钻，“你先放开……”  
海祖辉可不听他的，缠手缠脚地赖上他：“放开，再让你跑了。”  
他体温高，蓝玉给他这么抱住，全身塞火烧，心里也古古怪怪的，躁呢，非把他推开不可：“这是……我家！我跑什么？！”  
海祖辉眼里有火，翻身就把蓝玉给压上：“那天晚上，你就跑了……”  
蓝玉怕他，怕他这把力气，怕他们贴得这么近，可他想起他的姑娘，豁出去了，他要为她当一回男人：“阿哥……”他糊涂地喊，“我……和你妹子，我们是真心的……我……愿意和她……”  
男人扬眉，这个表情蓝玉懂，那是不信他呢：“愿意什么？”他压过来，胸挤着胸，眼对眼地看他，表情挺气，也挺委屈，“人都没分清，你就骗我吧……”  
蓝玉傻愣愣地睁大眼，撇了个脑袋，还想说什么，口一张，就被另一个人含住。  
这种饥汉子的吻法，把蓝玉的嘴唇都啃红了，张嘴没有出的气儿，一行津津的口水，顺着嘴角就下来。  
海祖辉拽被子罩着他俩，捧他的脸，没完没了地舔他的嘴，问蓝玉：“分清了么？”他解开腰带，打里头落下个瘪瘪的烟袋，上头的图案，连村里最小的阿妹都绣得比这个好看，他偏要拿来给蓝玉看，“还愿意么？”  
黑黢黢的被窝，跟前，贴着心窝，一个实在的影，蓝玉捂着嘴，哭了。  
泪滴在手指上，海祖辉巴巴给他抹，抹完了又亲：“你说你，真心的……”  
可能也怕，海祖辉不敢看蓝玉的眼睛，把头埋下去，吻一浅一深的，在蓝玉身上走：“啊……啊……”被褥里，热腾腾一个春，蓝玉的脸蛋上桃花艳似的一片红，他盘腿，抱手夹住他。  
在他炕头的篾篓里，放着六个烟袋，加上海祖辉的，一共七个。  
海祖辉憋坏了，蓝玉感觉他骑在一匹剽悍的野马背上，身子颠的，轻得能飘上天。  
他没告诉海祖辉，那晚他跑出去之后，并没走回家，大黑天，他趴在山道风窸窸的草坡上摸了一夜，终于把他跑丢的烟袋子都找回来。  
他不会告诉海祖辉，没那个必要了，反正他的“查无逮”……  
“嗯……啊……”已经过关了。

白裙换黑裙：他留人习俗，女孩月经初潮，需由穿白裙改为穿黑裙，象征成年。  
② 查无逮：过七关，他留独特的恋爱习惯，通过和七名异性的接触，学习恋爱和择偶。  
③ 他留人：译为“远方来的人”，生活在丽江永胜的少数民族。  
④ 夜各阳：他留语，姑娘成年后独居的小屋，也叫青春棚，是未婚他留人谈情说爱，寻找伴侣的地方。  
⑤ 查广最：独木桥，意味着他将来的婚姻生活像独木桥一样狭窄难行，难以维持。


End file.
